


Taking Turns

by lunamochiii



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamochiii/pseuds/lunamochiii
Summary: I don't know why I wrote this but have fun I guess...
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Taking Turns

You entered the hall together with your escort which is your cousin you grip tight on his hands as you flinch due to the loud music playing inside the ballroom your eyes scan the surrounding and saw many big shot people drinking and laughing on their social circle

"Tetsu-nii is it really okay for me to be here ?"

You heard your cousin chuckle and leans in on your ear

"Don't worry Y/N-chan ~ your the most prettiest woman in today's banquet ~"

You blush madly and slap his arms making him laugh as he guided you towards table where there are four men sitting and when they saw Tetsuro the one with orange head wave at him

"Kuroo-san!"

"Heyo Hinata! Call me Tetsuro for today since I'm with my cousin."

You quickly hid behind him since you are shy especially this is your first time meeting and talking with this people , you know them since you always watch their play on television but being this close with them is new to you

"Oh! Hello Tetsuro-san cousin!"

Tetsuro shook his head and move away as he put his arms around your shoulders as he introduced but you're mind is not there as you distract yourself from other things only to be broke by a cheerful voice on your side

"So your name is Y/N?! Nice to meet you I'm Bokuto Kotaro!"

"Aww you will scare the poor little fox Bokkun.."

"Sorry for this two germs Y/N-san."

You were bombarded with their voices that you look around and notice that your cousin isn't there already then next thing you knew is your just listening to their chatter as you take a sip on the wine in front of you

"Y/N-san ! Is this your first time attending such event ?"

"Yeah ... I told Tetsu-nii I don't want to though..."

Shoyo stared at you and laugh as he move and sat beside you

"Me too! I just got back again from Brazil hehe I came home to attend so I'm kinda glad I found someone who is new to this too ..."

You can't help but smile and both of you guys talk to each other that you didn't notice you are getting drunk already but still you can still control yourself

"Oh wait! I have been talking to you and I haven't introduce myself , I'm Hinata Shoyo! You can call me Shoyo~"

You can't help but laugh at his actions since you know them especially their team since they have brought many glories on Japan

"Don't worry I already know you guys."

"Ohhh... so ahm ... I think Tetsuro-san will be coming back late if you want ..."

Shoyo shyly rub the back of his neck and when his about to open his mouth you felt arms wrap around your waist then you inhaled a minty scent and when you look up you saw Atsumu Miya , one of Japan's best setter

"Hey Shoyo-kun don't you think you're enjoying your time with her a little too much ? I want to talk to her too~"

"Atsumu-san! Sure , I will just go get some more foods."

You quickly slap his hands arm away making him look at you with surprise face

"Oh~ Sorry~ Was I being too touchy ?"

"Miya , you're being rude."

Atsumu rolled his eyes but his hands are on your back place on the chair as he turn and look at Sakusa Kiyoomi

"Omi-omi you need to socialize ya know~"

"If you will excuse me."

You stood up clutching on your purse as you slowly take your steps towards the garden since the one sponsoring this Yaku Morisuke one of the libero's of the Japan team , you really went to a party full of big shot people , you sigh when you reach a pavilion and saw some seats that you can rest

"Why did I agree again ?"

You rub your forehead and remember how he persuaded you to come , he went to your house bringing you a two layer cake and up until now you still haven't finish that , you let out a sigh and took off your heels as you massage your feet , then you notice voices coming towards you and when you look up you saw the four men

Kiyoomi push Atsumu making the blonde look at him and Kiyoomi just raise his eyebrow then they approach you with Atsumu playing with his hands as he look at you

"I-I.."

"Hurry up Tsum-Tsum!"

"Ya think this is easy?!"

Kotaro and Shoyo laugh and you just look at them waiting on what they will do but Atsumu let out a sigh and went to you kneeling as he grab your hands and kiss your palms making you blush

"W-What are you doing Miya-san?"

"Saying my sorry ... I learn from Kita-san this is the best way to say sorry.."

You can't help yourself but retreat your hands while blushing then you notice him sitting comfortable on your side then Kiyoomi shook his head as he sat in front of you and Kotaro sat down at the other side while Shoyo is just standing leaning his back on the wall

"So far did you enjoy the food Y/N-chan ? Myaa-sam the twin of Tsum-Tsum made the foods especially the onigiris!"

"The who ?"

You replied since you barely catch up to what he was saying plus you don't know who's Myaa-sam

"Osamu haha sorry I'm use on calling them by nicknames hehe.."

"Oh! Yeah I enjoyed it hahaha it's very delicious.."

"Wanna know what's more delicious ?"

You look at your side and saw Atsumu staring at you then he put his hands on your cheeks

"W-What ?"

Atsumu just chuckles deeply as he inch closer and as if time stops you felt his lips against yours and the gasp of the other men , when you were about to protest he quickly wrap his arms and pulled you , you want to push him away but you can't you thought this is the alcohol kicking in on your body

"Damn Tsum-Tsum.."

Kotaro muttered seeing Atsumu kiss Y/N deeper and feeling jealous he loosened his tie and move closer to them then grab Y/N and place her on his lap as he smirk at her

"Taste my lips too Y/N-chan~"

"Kotaro ..."

Kotaro leans in and bit on your bottom lip as he rub your stomach as he began to kiss you , your hands wrapping on his neck then he lick your bottom lip causing you to part your lips then Atsumu groan and push your gown up revealing your legs as he plant wet kisses on there

"Fuckers ... somebody will see us out here .."

Kiyoomi said as he got up and remove his tuxedo and then notice a button

"I think this is the one to put those down .."

Shoyo said while pointing upward and when he look up he saw some curtains and can't help but chuckle as he press it and the curtains came down blocking the view then he turn around and saw Atsumu and Kotaro are already feasting on her

"Should we stop them Sakusa-san ?"

"Hmm nah ... those retards are enjoying and so will I .."

Kiyoomi remove his tie and sat down on the table gladly it can support his weight as he pull her towards him and immediately crashes his lips , he may be afraid to the touch of other people but being dirty for once in a while isn't that bad right ?

"Open your mouth ..."

He ordered her which she gladly obeyed and open her mouth then he snake his tongue inside her mouth exploring the insides of her mouth his tongue rubbing on hers

"Not fair Omi-kun!"

"Yeah Bokkun is right Omi-omi!"

Kiyoomi stop kissing you as he let you lean on his shoulders as you catch your breath and he angrily snap at the two

"What ? You two had your time first tsk."

When you finally catches your breath you move away and look at them but your vision is spinning and your train of thoughts were stop when you felt someone sucking on your neck and one is sucking your fingers , then Kiyoomi began to kiss you again as he let you sit on his lap

"G-Guys ..."

Shoyo stuttered but seeing his senpai's not able to hear him all he can do is watch them enjoy their time with Y/N but hearing her muffled moans is making him horny too , Atsumu travel his hands up to her private part as he drag her panty down he fully know it's alcohol that is kicking in but he doesn't care as long as she doesn't stop them he won't stop pleasuring her

"A-Atsumu ..."

"Hmm? Saying something little fox?"

You grab on the polo of Kiyoomi when you felt Atsumu's fingers on to your clit rubbing you slowly then Kiyoomi grab your hair and began to kiss you again this time his kisses are being aggresive as he suck on your tongue

"Haahh~"

"Sweet moans ..."

Kotaro whispered as he gave you a hickey on your arm , then your moans slip out again when Atsumu began to rub your clit faster with your back pressing on his chest , Kiyoomi is still kissing on your neck as you grab on Kiyoomi's hair

"Hyyaahhh~ hmmm m-more please~"

"Damn ... are you sure Y/N? I won't hold back ..."

Atsumu said asking for your permission and you just nodded as an answer and when he notice you agreeing on to him he quickly use his other hand to fondle on your breast against your gown and Kiyoomi move away letting Atsumu do his thing first

Atsumu sat back with you on his lap as he keeps on licking on your neck and inserting his fingers inside your pussy fingering you fast and the other three men just look at you as you grab on Atsumu's hair moaning his name loudly

"Ahhhh hmmm! S-So fast haahhhh hmm!"

"Fuck ... you're moans are great Y/N ..."

Atsumu whispered on your ear as he lick on your earlobe and finger you faster spreading your legs more and when you were about to cum he suddenly pulled out his fingers and was replace by the tongue of Shoyo and that almost made you lose your self

"Wa-Wait haahhh! Shoyoo hhhhmmm!"

"Y/N ..."

Kotaro said as he unbuckle his pants and you look at your side and saw his already stroking his cock so you open your mouth and Kotaro immediately grab your hair and thrust his cock inside your mouth your hands rubbing it as you suck on it while Shoyo is pleasuring your wet pussy

"Hmmfff! Fwwuuaahhh cwummingg!"

You manage to construct those sentence as you grab on the hair of Shoyo and came on his mouth then Shoyo move away licking his lips and you heard him chuckle then Kotaro face fuck you faster

"Ohhh wrap your tongue more baby owl ..."

You did what he told you as you wrap your tongue more and squeeze his cock inside your mouth and Kotaro never felt this good as he bury his cock deep inside your mouth and releaes his cum as you swallowed it all and when you move away Atsumu immediately lay you down on the long couch place inside the pavilion

"Can I be your first little fox~?"

"What kind of question is that ?"

Atsumu chuckles and glances at his side seeing the glares of his co-members as he lean down at you and kisses you torridly and when he pulled away string of saliva form as he pin your arms above your head

"What's your answer little fox?~"

You bit your bottom lip and you can already feel the tip of his cock rubbing against your pussy causing you to whimper but you can't run now because your body is on it's limit , you just want to be fuck already

"Mhm.."

When Atsumu heard it he lick his lips and move away as he held your legs and wrap it on his waist and began to thrust his cock deep inside you , you bit your hands when you felt yourself being stretch ,

"So tight ..."

"Atsumu ..."

"Hmm ? Don't worry I will be gentle~"

You almost curse at him when he suddenly plunge his cock whole and began to thrust his cock slowly but as time goes by he went faster and faster and now your moaning while covering your face since the others are just watching you get fuck by Atsumu

"I can't wait anymore. Miya hold her."

Kiyoomi ordered and Atsumu just chuckle pulling you up making you go down on his cock and Kiyoomi went behind you as Atsumu lay down on the couch as you ride his cock but Kiyoomi bended you a little bit as he thrust his cock on your asshole giving you anal

"Hnnggg! No way ... at the same time hhaahhh~"

"Fuck! Don't clench my cock like that little fox ~"

"Princess ..."

Kiyoomi whispered on your ear as he lowered your gown and his hands start to fondle on your breast as you get your both holes get fuck by big cocks then you notice Shoyo looking at you with pleading eyes so you reach for his cock he have been stroking now , then you move your head close to his cock and lick the head of it

"Hmmm that's it baby ..."

Shoyo moan as you start on rubbing his cock while Kiyoomi is thrusting his fingers inside your mouth your moans barely escaping on your lips , you rub Shoyo's cock faster and when you notice his about to cum you suddenly suck him , pushing away Kiyoomi's fingers , As you suck him you made sure your mouth is squeezing his cock tight making him push your head down deep on his cock and his cum filled your mouth and when you move away you swallowed all of his cum

"Now moan for me little fox~"

"No , moan for me princess.."

Atsumu and Kiyoomi went hard fucking your holes as you intertwined your hands on Atsumu's as he thrust faster and deeper , the pain you were feeling while ago disappeared and all you can feel is pleasure

"Hnnyyaaahhh~ Tsumuu~ ohhhh your cock is hitting my sweet spot ... haaahh hnnggg~"

"Ohhh fuck ... clench me more and I will cum inside you little fox ..."

"Princess .... Moan my name come on .."

Kiyoomi put his hands on your waist and thrust his cock deep suddenly on your asshole making you scream his name

"Kiyoomi! Hhaaahh s-sorry fwwuuaahhh hmm! I-I ahhhh so good~"

"Heh ... that's right ... get addicted to my cock ..."

"Hnnyaaahhh Tsumu! Kiyoomi! Hhaaahhhh fuck! Hyyaaaahhh~"

Atsumu and Kiyoomi both groan as they fuck her fast and deep and seconds later both of them came inside you without warning as Atsumu sat up and suck on your breast hard and Kiyoomi suck on your neck leaving a hickey and then you plop down on Atsumu's chest panting

"Now baby owl don't lose your strength ..."

You barely catch your breath when Kotaro pulled you up as he place you on his lap as he sat down on the other side of the couch then he kisses you passionately , your fingers running on his hair when you felt another pair of hands on your waist

"Baby I want to cum inside you too ..."

Shoyo whispered and began to rub his cock on your asshole and before you can protest he suddenly plunge his cock deep inside your asshole , Kotaro chuckle noticing how impatient Shoyo got so he rub his cock first on your pussy before pushing it deep inside you

"Guess you can't walk tomorrow baby owl~"

Kotaro said as he began to move fucking your pussy and all you can reply is moaning their name as you bury your face on the crook of Kotaro's neck , then Kotaro lay down on the couch so Shoyo can fuck your asshole more better

"Hnnggg Kotaro not so rough haahhh!"

"I love you baby owl~ and damn your insides are so tight ..."

"Little fox ..."

You look up and saw Atsumu stroking his cock as he breath heavily so you roll your tongue out and began to lick his cock then he held your hair and began to thrust his cock , face fucking you then you felt someone grab your hands and saw it was Kiyoomi

"Haaahhh your asshole feels good baby .. hmmm~"

"Baby owl ... aahhhh~"

You can feel the mouth of Kotaro sucking your nipples as it hovers his head as you get your face fuck by Atsumu's cock while your other hand is busy rubbing and playing with the balls of Kiyoomi

Shoyo suddenly spank your ass making you whimper making the gentlemen chuckle as they fuck you more harder

Tetsuro curse under his breath as he roam inside the hall and he hasn't seen the single soul of his cousin then he remembered he left her on the table where Kotaro and the others were but when he got there they are no where to be found

"Where the hell are they?!"

Tetsuro complain and when his about to leave someone grab him on the shoulder and when he turn around he saw Osamu panting

"Osamu?"

"K-Kuroo ... did Atsumu and the rest happened to drank something ?"

"Huh ?"

"Someone put ecstasy on the drinks luckily I immediately stop the waiter who was about to serve it but one bottle were serve already an-"

Tetsuro grab the bottle and saw it's already half empty and he saw the glass that have wines on it as he turn and look at Osamu and both of them curse

"Well fuck..."

Kiyoomi groan as he fuck Y/N on her pussy while Kotaro is fucking her from behind with her hand rubbing on Atsumu's cock and Shoyo is face fucking her , all the five people inside the pavilion are under the drug and it will take some time for the drug to wear off

"Haahhhh~ hhyyaaahhh m-more ohh!"

"Fuck! You sure is asking for it little fox~"

"God .... clench my cock more princess ..."

"Haahhh fucking you on your asshole is so good baby owll..."

"Hmm rub my cock more baby .."

You clench Kiyoomi's cock more tighter as you squeeze Atsumu's cock inside your mouth more while your hands played with the balls of Shoyo and began to rub his cock faster , then Kotaro spank your ass as you felt yourself get fuck on both of your three holes

"Hmmrrfff! Haahhh hyaaahhh~"

"Shit shit ... cumming!"

Kiyoomi curse as he thrust his hips faster and deeper and Kotaro went faster and Atsumu face fuck you more your hands moving on it's own as it rub Shoyo's cock more

"Haaahhhh!! Pleaasee ohh fill me up with your hot cum hhyaaahhh~"

"Princess!"

"Baby owl!"

Kiyoomi and Kotaro both moan loudly as they plunge their cock deep inside you and filled you up with their hot cum , then Atsumu suddenly hold your head and push his cock deep inside your mouth and releases his cum inside your mouth , you swallowed all of his cum and move your head to suck Shoyo's cock and he came inside your mouth and again you swallowed all of it as you drop on Kiyoomi's chest as he caress your hair

They look at you sleeping peacefully on the lap of Shoyo then they look at each other as they smirk

"She's mine ..." - Kiyoomi

"Nope. Clearly she love how I do her." - Atsumu

"Geez guys! Clearly she love how I pound her pussy!" - Kotaro

"A-Ano ... She's mine! She moan my name louder!" - Shoyo

They all glared at one each other then they broke in laughter as they look at her lovingly as they caress each part of her body then Kiyoomi broke the silence as he said those words making the others agree at him.

"Then she belongs to no one , let's take turns."


End file.
